


En deux temps

by Satanders



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Edward Nygma, Comfort/Angst, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Memories, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Sweet Edward Nygma, Trauma, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: Deux relations : l'une passée, dans laquelle Oswald était le souffre-douleur de Salvatore Maroni, et l'autre, présente, avec Edward Nygma, romantique et mutuelle.En dépit de ses efforts, Oswald reste hanté par la première.





	En deux temps

_Le parrain Salvatore Maroni était un homme dégoûtant aux manières vulgaires. À choisir, Oswald préférait Fish ou Don Falcone, et de loin, car en dépit de leur brutalité, ils conservaient une certaine classe, ils avaient des valeurs, de la noblesse. Maroni n'avait rien de tout cela, et Oswald était néanmoins forcé, pour que son plan fonctionne, de se mettre sous ses ordres - il en allait même de sa survie. Ce n'était pas facile, et il en venait à regretter souvent le travail qu'il effectuait pour Fish, même s'il n'était que son porteur de parapluie. Il était nostalgique de l'affection de sa patronne et de la façon un peu rude, mais parfois aimable, qu'elle avait de l'exprimer. Le service auprès de Maroni était très différent, tout n'était que faux semblants et le parain faisait semblant de l'apprécier alors qu'il était évident que ce n'était pas le cas. Fish le traitait comme un chien, un animal de compagnie, mais Maroni le voyait comme un outil, un objet que l'on maltraite sans le moindre scrupule_.  
_Mais comme disait sa mère "Quand la vie te donne des citrons, fais-en de la limonade"._  
_Le goût de son sperme n'était pas aussi acide que du citron, mais il laissa à Oswald une amertume désagréable et poisseuse au fond de la bouche, quelque chose qui ne partira jamais totalement._  
_Il se jura que lorsqu'il attendra le sommet, jamais il n'obligera qui que ce soit à ce genre de pratiques._  
_Personne ne méritait ça._

 _(sauf lui, peut-être)_  
  
Les doigts fins d'Ed glissèrent sur son pantalon en laine et soie de chez Lanificio, tandis que leur propriétaire se mettait lentement à genoux, le regard toujours rivé sur Oswald.  
C'était tout à fait différent de ce que ce dernier avait vécu dans la position inverse quelques années plus tôt, mais il posa tout de même la question à Ed :   
"Tu es sûr ? Tu n'es pas obligé..."  
Le Pingouin n'en avait même pas envie. Il avait enterré ce genre de bas instincts depuis longtemps - mais il s'en voulait un peu pour cela quelquefois. Il se demandait si c'était sa nature profonde, ou s'il obéissait simplement à un traumatisme. S'il était réellement aussi cassé et tordu que les gens le supposaient.Il toucha la joue d'Ed et ce dernier ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre sa paume.  
Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, pour qu'Oswald puisse prendre le temps d'en savourer chaque seconde.  
Ed sourit et s'attela à défaire le pantalon du maire. Oswald se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas lui demander d'arrêter. C'était un réflexe, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché - hormi pour lui faire mal.  
Ed déboutonna le sous-vêtement d'Oswald, laissant à celui-ci le temps d'imaginer ce qu'il allait lui faire.  
Oswald tressailit, repensant une nouvelle fois à Sal Maroni. Il n'était pas comme lui. Il n'avait pas ordonné à Ed de le faire. C'était son compagnon qui avait pris les devants.   
Oswald lui avait laissé une porte de sortie. Il lui avait proposé d'arrêter.  
Et si Ed continuait, c'était qu'il le voulait.  
S'il le voulait, c'était bien pour une raison, la même qui poussait Oswald à lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse.  
Cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Maroni lui avait fait. Rien à voir.  
  
_"Avale, putana, avale !", gronda Salvatore Maroni en pressant l'arrière du crâne d'Oswald, le forçant à engloutit son sexe épais au fond de sa gorge, et son foutre qui ne s'arrêtait pas de couler._  
_Oswald écarquilla les yeux, les larmes montant rapidement, comme une avalanche de dégoût et de peur - respirer, respirer ! Il s'étrangla, émettant des borborygmes révoltants, sans que cela n'émeuve son agresseur. Oswald savait que s'il mourrait dans ces circonstances, Maroni ferait disparaître son corps plus vite qu'un cannolo de chez Alberto. Et sa mère ne saurait jamais ce qu'il est devenu._  
_Le boss lâcha un long râle de satisfaction en se vidant, ses testicules se crispant contre le menton d'Oswald, avant de se retirer vivement de la bouche du Pingouin, laissant un filet de bave s'étirer entre sa queue et les lèvres rougies de sa victime._  
_Oswald se jeta au sol en toussant, soulevé de hauts le coeur violents qui firent jaillir d'entre ses lèvres un flot de salive gluante et blanchâtre mélangé de vomi._  
_Le boss se contenta de sourire en le regardant faire, comme si cela l'amusait._

 _(C'était le cas)_  
  
La langue d'Ed effleura timidement le gland, n'ayant pas encore l'habitude de ce genre de gâterie. Oswald ferma les yeux, retenant sa respiration. Tout son visage était froissé comme du papier journal, rouge.  
Ed cessa aussitôt en le voyant.  
"Tu ne veux pas ? Si c'est le cas tu peux le dire. Je ne veux pas te forcer..."  
Le Pingouin rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, incrédule. Puis il eut un éclat de rire bref, nerveux, plus un tic qu'un véritable rire :  
\- Me forcer ? Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça !  
Ed secoua la tête.  
\- J'en ai très envie Oswald.  
Le Pingouin déglutit, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge :  
\- Parce que je dirige la ville ?  
\- Parce que c'est toi, seulement toi, répliqua Ed d'une voix rauque. Et que je n'en ai eu envie avec personne d'autre, ajouta-t-il avant de le prendre dans sa bouche.  
  
_\- Ne t'en occupe pas, je ferais nettoyer ça, déclara Maroni avec nonchalance en se caressant pour rendre un peu de raideur à sa verge ramollie. Viens plutôt par là._  
_Oswald abandonna le mouchoir avec lequel il tentait d'essuyer sa bile sur le sol, et rejoignit docilement le boss d'une démarche pâtaude. Il était fatigué, humilié et douloureux - sa gorge, son genou, son ego. Maroni lui tapota le dos, le ton faussement paternaliste et rassurant._  
_\- Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux. Maintenant penche-toi sur la table, comme la dernière fois._  
_Il lui toucha le dos, sans pousser, mais avec une pression évidente. _Oswald se souvenait très bien de la "dernière fois" et n'avait pas, mais alors pas du tout envie de recommencer. Il obéit néanmoins, le corps tendu comme un arc.__  
_\- Relax, fit Maroni en lui massant les épaules. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer._  
_"Pas pour toi.", hurla Oswald intérieurement en roulant les yeux au ciel._  
_Il tressauta quand Maroni agrippa la ceinture de son pantalon pour baisser celui-ci, dénudant ses fesses. C'était clair qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à rendre ça aussi pénible que possible, comme s'il essayait à tout prix de le faire craquer._

 _(Ça n'allait définitivement pas être agréable.)_  
  
Avant d'atteindre l'orgasme, Oswald recula, s'écartant de Ed.  
Ce dernier, haletant, lui jeta un coup d'oeil étonné, les pupilles élargies par le désir.  
Oswald plia les genoux avec difficulté et le rejoignit sur le carrelage. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, les yeux brillant d'émotion.  
\- Je t'aime...tellement.  
Ed eut un sourire flatté et déposa un baiser sur la paume d'Oswald.  
Le pouce du Pingouin effleura ses lèvres.  
\- Puis-je ?, murmura Oswald en se penchant.  
\- Si ça ne te dégoûte pas, répondit Ed, toujours pragmatique.  
\- Jamais, répliqua le Pingouin avant de l'embrasser très doucement.  
  
_Quelqu'un toqua à la porte faisant sursauter Oswald. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était des spectateurs à sa déchéance. Il voulait la vivre seul, et la garder en lui-même pour ne jamais en parler. Jamais._  
_\- C'est bon, j'arrive ! Une seconde !, s'écria Maroni, le souffle court._  
_\- Boss !, lança une voix derrière. Don Falcone vient d'arriver. Il veut vous voir. En privé._  
_Maroni agrippa la chair et le tissu sous lui avec force, et il poussa violemment en avant, s'enfilant de toute sa longueur dans l'orifice étroit. Le bord de la table rentra dans le ventre d'Oswald en même temps que la queue rigide plantée dans son fondement. Il serra les dents, craignant qu'on ne l'entende. Il ne supporterait pas qu'à leur mépris s'ajoute des regards de dégoût. Il avait déjà fort à faire avec le sien chaque fois qu'il croisait son propre reflet._  
_\- J'ai dis...une seconde !, gronda le parain avant d'accélérer ses coups de butoir. Hah, prendila nel tuo culo, putana ! HAH ! T'inculo ! T'INCULO !!_  
_L'italien frissonna brusquement. Il grogna comme une bête en se vidant à l'intérieur et quand il eut finit, il se retira sans délicatesse, claquant une fesse au passage d'un geste vicieux et empreint de cynisme._  
_\- C'est bien, tu peux te rhabiller. On en a fini pour aujourd'hui._  
_Il y avait du sang sur ses doigts quand il rangea son sexe dans son caleçon en soie. Il les essuya sur le cul d'Oswald avant de quitter la pièce, prenant soin de laisser la porte grande ouverte derrière lui. Oswald se concentra sur la douleur en desserrant lentement les poings, s'efforçant de se focaliser sur ses sensations physiques plutôt que de laisser ses émotions l'envahir. Il préférait ne rien ressentir pour l'instant._

  
Les lèvres soyeuses d'Edward se perdirent dans son cou. Oswald le serra contre lui à l'en étouffer.  
\- Je...je te veux, souffla Ed, la voix rendue rocailleuse par le désir.  
Il caressa la verge du Pingouin en gémissant, décalottant le gland humide en lui imprimant de lents mouvements de va et vient.   
Oswald prit une profonde inspiration et murmura à son oreille :  
\- Contre la table.  
Ed esquissa un sourire tordu, l'espace d'une seconde un éclat de quelque chose de sombre scintilla dans son regard. Il aimait quand le Pingouin était autoritaire.  
Il se leva et obéit docilement, se plaçant face à la table, les coudes pliés, s'allongeant à plat ventre dessus.  
Il tressauta quand Oswald agrippa la ceinture de son pantalon pour baisser vivement celui-ci, dénudant ses fesses.  
Le lubrifiant était froid contre sa raie, mais lorsque les doigts de son amant s'enfilèrent dans son orifice, une vague de chaleur envahit son bas-ventre. C'était satisfaisant et pas assez à la fois.  
\- Os...Oswald !  
Après de longues minutes de préparation, le Pingouin finit par interrompre ses caresses intimes, pour enfin passer à l'étape suivante, celle qu'Ed appelait de tous ses voeux.  
La croupe cambrée, les cuisses largement ouvertes, il supplia, et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Oswald aurait trouvé cela obscène. Il aurait refusé.  
Mais c'était Ed.  
\- Avale, grogna le Pingouin en enfournant son sexe dans l'anus béant.  
Ed gloussa sous le ton sévère d'Oswald. C'était comme une autre voix. Un autre lui. Plus sombre. Plus excitant, si c'était même possible.  
Ed gémit en fermant les yeux sous la montée du plaisir - et aussi d'un peu de douleur - avec déférence :  
\- Oui Monsieur le Maire !  
Le Pingouin se raidit, mais ses reins continuèrent leur avancée et bientôt ses hanches se pressèrent avidement contre les fesses de son amant. Ed avait le don de faire ressortir ce qu'il y avait de pire en lui, tout ce qu'Oswald savait ou ignorait posséder en lui-même.   
C'était glorieux d'être accepté entièrement, tel qu'il était. Mais il y avait certaines choses qu'Oswald ne souhaitait pas explorer, certaines choses qu'il préférerait garder enfouies. Sauf qu'Edward ne lui laissait pas le choix.  
\- Han ! Hnnn ouiii !, geignit Ed en agrippant le rebord du meuble pour s'arquebouter contre.  
C'était la preuve qu'ils étaient différents. Oswald avait toujours trouvé la sodomie dégradante. Ce trou n'était pas censé recevoir, mais expulser.  
Même s'il avait accepté d'être enculé par Maroni, c'était seulement un acte de soumission auquel il n'avait pris aucun plaisir. Il avait simplement fait ce qu'il fallait pour arriver où il voulait être.  
A contrario, Ed ne le faisait pas pour obtenir une meilleure place. Il aimait réellement ça. Cela s'entendait, se voyait. Il cambrait le dos, jambes écartées, totalement offert, et surtout il était dur comme un roc - Oswald le masturbait en même temps qu'il entamait ses va-et-vient, les doigts poisseux et la poigne ferme.  
C'était un autre genre de soumission, mais Oswald n'avait qu'un seul modèle de référence pour accueillir celle-ci. Il sentit l'humidité s'accumuler derrière ses paupières closes et il fit de son mieux pour la refouler, se focalisant sur le plaisir physique - l'étroitesse moite autour de son pénis raidi, la peau douce d'Ed sous ses lèvres, lorsqu'il embrassa sa nuque dégagée.  
L'odeur de son after-shave et de sa sueur. Il ronronna en frottant son nez contre la naissance de l'épaule et poussa contre Ed à l'en écraser. Ce dernier geignit en tressaillant dans sa main :  
\- Je t'aime...tellement ! AH !  
Oswald lâcha un sanglot. Il se redressa, agrippant chair et tissus sous lui, oubliant un bref instant de se retenir, de se maîtriser, et il éjacula. Un rictus aux lèvres - joie, déception - il continua de besogner le corps étendu avec force, avec rage, et força jusqu'à sa dernière goutte de semence dans le rectum de son amant.  
Une fois qu'il eut repris contenance, la culpabilité le frappa de plein fouet. Comme Ed ne bougeait pas, il s'écarta vivement pour le faire se retourner :  
\- Ed ! ED !  
Les bras d'Edward entourèrent son cou et il l'embrassa avec passion.  
\- C'était délicieux, murmura Ed avant de se lécher les lèvres, le regard fiévreux.  
Oswald soupira en constatant qu'Edward avait jouit aussi, les vestiges de son orgasme souillant ses doigts gluants. Il avait fait mieux que Maroni, il avait réussi à le dépasser.  
Il essuya ses doigts sur les fesses d'Ed et ce dernier l'embrassa à nouveau, au coin de la bouche. Ed était très différent de lui, plus séduisant. C'était normal de vouloir le faire jouir.  
Peut-être que si Oswald avait eu ses charmes, Maroni aurait lui aussi caressé son sexe en le baisant.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit le Pingouin en passant sa main propre dans les boucles brunes.  
Ed se lova contre lui. L'instant était parfait, et pourtant Oswald avait toujours cette amertume poisseuse au fond de la gorge, comme un stigmate qui ne le quitterait jamais.

 


End file.
